Chaos
by Joezette
Summary: Keadaan memanas setelah King Tristan III terbunuh oleh orang misterius, hal ini memicu konflik diantara Rune Midgrad dan Replublik Schwarzwald, yang sejak dulu memang saling bermusuhan. Seorang Assasin, organisasi pembunuh, dan misi Guild? Check it out.
1. Assasination

Title: Chaos

Genre: Friendship/ Adventure

Rated: T

Pair: Multi Pairing

A/N: Saya sudah lama gak main RO, jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah m(_ _)m. Dan semua nama karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan punya saya, tapi dibuatin temen saya, special thanks to Lucky.

Warning: Spoiler quest tertentu and Featuring 3rd job classes in later chapter. Judul ga nyambung sama isi -_-

* * *

_-Prontera, the Capital city Of Rune Midgard-_

Awan kelabu menutupi sebeskas cahaya yang diberikan sang pencipta untuk dunia ini, titik-titik air hujan turun membasahi seluruh penjuru Prontera. Kastil-kastil Prontera menjadi saksi bisu kejadian mengenaskan beberapa waktu lalu, menatap dingin pada orang-orang yang semenjak tadi berlalu lalang dengan panik. Derap langkah kaki terdengar bersahut-sahutan tatkala teriakan cemas dan marah saling bergantian terlontar dari bibir prajurit-prajurit Prontera. Oh, sungguh hari itu benar-benar hari yang kacau. Bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di menara jaga salah satu kastil, kini menatap kebawah dengan tatapan datar, tak ada secuil ekspresipun di wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Mungkin karena ekspresi wajahnya tersamarkan oleh Odin's Mask yang melekat di daerah mata hingga hidung? Tak ada yang tahu.

Bayangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah salah satu pengawal yang sedang berlari menuju luar kastil, hendak memasuki kota Prontera. Bayangan itu memfokuskan pendengarannya, berusaha mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar—lebih tepatnya teriakan histeris—dari mulut pengawal tersebut diantara semua keributan itu.

"Berita terbaru! King Tristan III ditemukan mati terbunuh! Pelakunya diperkira—Uaaarrrgh!"

Belum selesai prajurit tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah venom knife telah tertancap dalam menembus kerongkongannya. Tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu jatuh terkulai keatas tanah, menarik perhatian para prajurit lainnya yang ada di tempat itu. Salah seorang prajurit melacak arah tembakan pisau yang dalam sekejap membunuh temannya itu, dan melihat sekelebat bayangan di atas menara jaga, bayangan sang pembunuh.

"Pembunuhnya ada diatas sana! Kejar!"

Sang prajurit menunjuk kearah menara jaga, mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk mengejar sesosok bayangan tersebut. Orang yang kini menjadi buronan para prajurit Prontera itu, membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan menara jaga, meninggalkan para tentara yang kalut.

Sinar matahari mulai menerpa bangunan-bangunan yang melindungi bayangan tersebut, menampilkan sosok seseorang berambut putih keperakan sepunggung, tubuh wanita dewasa yang sudah terbentuk sempurna, Odin's Mask terpasang di bagian matanya. Ia menyarungkan _Infilator_ miliknya di pinggul, tangannya meraih secarik kertas dari kantong kecil yang dibawanya.

'_King Tristan III'_

Ia mengambil sebuah botol merah bergambar tengkorak dan meneteskan beberapa cairan isinya ke kertas tersebut, seketika itu juga kertas itu mengeluarkan asap dan mulai meleleh, hilang menjadi tak bersisa. Kakinya terus berjalan meninggalkan kediaman sang raja Rune Midgard tersebut, semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

_-Inside Royal Chamber-_

_Tuk ...tuk... tuk._

Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, hanya suara ketukan jari yang terdengar di _hall _yang luas itu. Suara gesekan antara _Gauntlet_ dan meja yang seolah dapat menjadi iringan musik penghibur kebosanan seorang Paladin terus terdengar. Raut muka bosan dan malas bercampur menjadi satu di wajah Paladin berambut coklat tua tua tersebut.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat, dan ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya, ia melihat lagi ruangan yang sekarang sedang ditempatinya, yang sedari tadi juga sudah ia perhatikan. Dinding-dinding putih dengan beberapa lukisan para raja terdahulu yang tergantung disana, hiasan-hiasan pedang yang tajam namun indah juga digantung disana, selayaknya kastil-kastil pada umumnya. Gorden merah dan interior mahal menghiasi sisi-sisi ruangan itu. Para Lord Knight dan Paladin lain yang ada di ruangan itu semuanya berwajah serius. Oh, sungguh, ia ingin segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi ke kasurnya yang hangat dan empuk.

'_Demi nama Odin! Kenapa Joezette tega mengirimku kesini?'_ Raung Paladin tersebut dalam hati.

_Tap ...tap... tap.._

Suara langkah kaki yang tegap dan berat membuyarkan lamunan Paladin itu, menghilangkan segala rasa bosan yang menghinggapi dirinya sejak tadi. Dilihatnya seorang Royal Guard dengan bekas luka di wajahnya berjalan menuju meja tempat ia dan para Paladin maupun Lord Knight duduk. Semua Paladin dan Lord Knight tersebut berdiri dari kursi mereka dan membungkukan badan, menghormati Royal Guard tersebut. Ya, Semua, kecuali Paladin berambut coklat tersebut, yang masih duduk santai di kursinya, tak menunjukan sikap sopan sedikitpun.

Tatapan tajam dirasakan Paladin tersebut, ia tahu kalau tatapan itu berasal dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Suara dehaman sang Royal Guard sedikit mengurangi susana tegang yang mengisi ruangan mewah tersebut.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, sekarang mari kita mulai pertemuan ini."

Ucapan sang Royal Guard adalah ucapan pertama yang mengisi ruangan itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Seperti yang kalian sudah tahu, kita disini berkumpul untuk berdiskusi mengenai pembunuhan King Tristan III." Para hadirin disana mengangguk. "Dari laporan tim forensik, bekas luka King Tristan adalah luka bekas tusukan di kerongkongan dan di jantung, pada mulanya ada dugaan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah seorang Assasin Cross, tapi setelah diselidiki, kematian beliau tidak terlibat dengan racun, sehingga kita sulit mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhannya."

Seorang Lord Knight mengangkat tangannya, dan Royal Guard tersebut mengangguk, tanda ia mempersilahkan Lord Knight itu bertanya.

"Mungkin seorang Stalker, menilik dari tusukan di jantung, Assasin lebih banyak bekerja dengan racun, dan mereka memakai Katar untuk membunuh, sedangkan bekas tusukan itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tusukan katar."

Seorang Paladin juga angkat bicara.

"Menurut dugaanku, ini ada hubungannya dengan Republik Schwartzwald, mereka berusaha menginvasi kita secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kurasa Renkeber adalah dalang di balik semua ini."

Anggukan setuju terlihat dari seluruh orang di ruangan, bisik-bisik dan berbagai asumsi meluncur dari mulut orang-orang tersebut. Dalam sejarah kelam masa perang Ragnarok dulu kala, Midgard sudah berperang melawan Republik Schwartzwald, namun perang tersebut berhenti ketika dua negara tersebut sudah berteriak kelelahan melihat derita rakyat mereka. Raja Midgard terdahulu telah menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Republik Schwartzwald, namun luka masa lalu tetap tidak akan tertutup begitu saja. Saat ini mereka masih dalam kondisi berdamai, namun sejak munculnya Renkeber Corporation, persaingan dalam teknologi tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Mereka saling mendahului satu sama lain, dan puncaknya, Renkeber Corporation diduga melakukan eksperimen manusia yang tidak sesuai dengan hak kemanusiaan yang ada dengan tujuan menciptakan 'Manusia yang sempurna'.

Hal itu mendapat kecaman keras dari Rune Midgard, karena mereka menduga tujuan dari eksperimen itu adalah untuk menjatuhkan Rune Midgard. Ini menyebabkan kedua negara kembali berseteru, namun King Tristan III menolak peperangan kembali. Dan sekarang Raja bijak itu sudah tiada, bisa jadi perang tak terelakan lagi. Dan Darah akan membasahi tanah ini ...

"Heh..."

Ruangan kembali menjadi hening. Semua kepala menoleh kearah sumber suara. Paladin berambut coklat, yang senantiasa membuat onar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya, menunjukan sikap arogan yang tiada bandingnya.

"Kalian semua naivé sekali..."

Sontak kerutan-kerutan bingung dan marah muncul di dahi para penghuni ruangan itu. Kecuali sang Royal Guard yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sepertinya ia setuju atas perkataan Paladin muda itu.

"Maksudmu apa O'Skielle? Kalau kau bisa memberi saran yang lebih bagus, katakan saja!"

"Kalian hanya berpikir tentang motif Republik Schwartzwald menyerang kita, padahal belum tentu mereka yang membunuh King Tristan III. Bisa saja ada orang yang menginginkan kita berperang satu sama lain dengan Schwartzwald, dan asumsiku pelakunya adalah orang Midgard."

"Bukankah Schwartzwald lebih berpotensi untuk melakukan hal itu? Mereka musuh kita sejak dulu!"

Paladin itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Asumsi seperti itulah yang memicu peperangan. Yah, bayangkan saja, kita sudah lama perang dingin dengan Schwartzwald, dan dengan kematian King Tristan III, kita akan mencurigai Schwartzwald, dan memicu perang dengan mereka. Dugaanku, ada orang yang mengincar celah itu, saat kita sibuk berperang, dia atau mereka akan melakukan kudeta di kerajaan. Bila diserang tiba-tiba dalam Rune Midgard, kita akan kalang kabut bukan? Benar-benar musuh yang cerdik."

Orang-orang yang semula marah dengan perkataan Paladin itu, kini hanya bisa diam membisu, tak bisa membalas perkataan sang Paladin.

"Dan yah, menurutku yang membunuh King Tristan III adalah seseorang dari sebuah organisasi yang ingin melakukan kudeta. Seorang Assasin Cross."

Sang Royal Guard hanya tersenyum mendengar asumsi sang Paladin. Sedangkan orang-orang disana hanya bisa menahan nafas, mendengarkan kelanjutan omongan Paladin yang bernama O'Skielle tersebut.

"Orang dan organisasi ini pekerjaannya sangat rapi, membunuh seseorang dengan sekali tusukan dan tepat di jantung, tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Assasin dapat memakai Dagger maupun Katar dalam membunuh, dan spesialisasi mereka adalah racun. Bila dilihat dari besar ukuran belatinya-" Paladin tersebut mengambil sebuah foto dan berkas yang ada di depan mejanya. "-senjata yang paling ampuh berdasarkan bentuk tusukan ini adalah _Ice Pick_. Dan seingatku, yang mempunyai senjata legenda tersebut hanya satu orang, _Nyx_ dari guild _Archeon_. Dengan kata lain, kita harus mengawasi pergerakan organisasi tersebut."

Kagum dengan kemampuan analisis Paladin itu, sang Royal guard mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Intinya, organisasi itu berbahaya, para pembunuh di dalamnya profesional, contohnya saja sang pembunuh King Tristan III, ia tidak memakai racun agar kita tidak berspekulasi bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Assasin Cross."

Seorang Lord Knight—yang Paladin itu tahu—adalah seorang veteran, tertawa mendengar pendapat sang Paladin. Ia melemparkan pandangan meremehkan kearah Paladin tersebut.

"Anak muda, kau terlalu berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan. Daya khayalmu tinggi juga ya... Toh organisasi yang ingin menjatuhkan kerajaan hanya sedikit, dan kau bilang kerja mereka Profesional. Bukankah organisasi kalian juga begitu? Bekerja bebas untuk negara manapun, bisa saja kalian yang akan mengkudeta kami. Toh kemungkinan pelaku orang dalam juga cukup besar."

Paladin tersebut ingin membalas perkataan Lord Knight tersebut, namun dihentikan oleh suara menggelegar dari sang Royal Guard.

"Cukup! Tak usah ada perseteruan disini." Royal Guard itu menatap tajam pada sang Paladin. " Setelah kupertimbangkan, ada baiknya kau saja yang menangani kasus ini, Vladimir Lee Vein O'Skielle. Selain karena kerja kalian yang sudah terbukti rapi, kau juga mengetahui banyak tentang Guild _Archeon_ tersebut. Sekarang beritahu ketuamu bahwa kami menyewa guildmu untuk membereskan misi ini."

Paladin yang dipanggil O'Skielle tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menang pada Lord Knight tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, ingin segera beranjak dari tempat memuakkan ini. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia tersenyum sinis. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah para penghuni ruangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan biarkan berita kematian King Tristan III ini menyebar luas, atau hal itu akan memberi kesempatan mereka mengkudeta dengan memanfaatkan kepanikan rakyat Midgard."

* * *

-_Somewhere in Prontera, Archeon's Guild Base-_

Gelap dan dingin. Dua kata yang bisa menjelaskan suasana dan keadaan ruangan itu. Penerangan yang hanya bersumber dari sebatang lilin, menyinari sedikit dari sisi ruangan tersebut. Buku-buku tebal dan agak usang tersusun rapi di salah satu rak buku di ruangan itu, sebagian tergeletak diatas meja. Seorang wanita duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut, tangannya memegang sebuah Dagger yang berlumuran darah. Ia mengambil sebuah lap di mejanya dan mulai membersihkan _Ice Pick _kesayangannya yang tertempel oleh bercak darah yang sudah mengering tersebut.

Ketukan pelan dan halus terdengar dari pintu kayu yang sudah agak kusam di ruangan itu. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ice Pick_ nya sejenak dan beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil Odin's Mask dari mejanya dan membukakan pintu bagi orang yang mengetuk itu, yang sudah ia tahu siapa. Ia senantiasa memakai Odin's Mask tersebut, menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Ada apa, Zoltar?"

Nada dingin dan tanpa ekspresi keluar dari mulut wanita itu, jelas dari nada suaranya ia kurang menyukai kehadiran orang itu disini, merusak ketenangannya. Sedangkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu dalam misi kali ini."

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Tentu tujuanmu bukan itu saja. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Kau memang cerdas, Nyx. Ada misi baru untukmu."

Pria itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dan foto yang ia keluarkan dari arsip tebal yang ia bawa. Wanita itu mengamati sang pria dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, mengamati mukanya. Codet panjang menghiasi pipi kanan sang pria sampai pipi kirinya, rambut hitam disisir kebelakang ala mafia-mafia Midgard. Wanita yang dipanggil Nyx itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan padanya dan mengamati foto-foto yang tercantum di dalamnya.

Paladin berambut coklat...

"Itu sasaranmu kali ini, Paladin itu berhasil mengungkap organisasi kita hanya dengan sedikit informasi. Sebaiknya jangan remehkan dia, dan jangan sampai gagal."

_Vladimir Lee Vein O'Skielle ..._

"Baik, Boss."

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalo njelimet ya ceritanya, sekarang saya masih menggunakan karakter Transdecent Job, berhubung pengetahuan saya tentang Job 3 malah mendekati nol besar.


	2. Fateful Encounter

**Chaos**

**Friendship/ Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Multi pairing in the future**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok owned by Lyto and Lee Myoung Jin**

**Chapter two: Fateful Encounter**

**

* * *

**

_-Prontera's Pub-_

Suara derap kaki mengisi siang yang cerah itu seperti hari-hari biasanya, entah itu derap langkah kaki manusia, peco-peco, ataupun gesekan roda cart yang ditarik oleh merchant-merchant yang ada di sana. Para Merchant berteriak-teriak mempromosikan barang dagangan miliknya, sedangkan para Novice saling berbincang-bincang membicarakan job apa yang kelak akan mereka jalani.  
Vladimir berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju pub satu-satunya yang ada di Prontera tersebut, sambil memperhatikan keadaan jalan-jalan di Prontera yang baru saja ia lewati. Tangannya menjulur kedepan untuk mendorong pintu bar dan masuk kedalamnya.

Matanya mencari-cari sosok seseorang —atau beberapa orang— didalam bar itu, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sudut ruangan kumuh tersebut, dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dua orang manusia sedang duduk dengan santai dan berbincang-bincang sembari menikmati minuman yang terletak di meja kayu yang lapuk. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut bar tersebut, suara berat dari _Greaves _miliknya bergesekan dengan lantai kayu lapuk yang kotor. Perbincangan antara kedua orang di sudut bar itupun terhenti, perhatian mereka kini terarahkan pada sang Paladin.

Seorang High Priest berambut cepak melihatnya dengan tatapan malas, sedangkan Whitesmith wanita yang duduk bersebrangan dengan sang Healer tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan pada Vladimir. Ia meraih salah satu bangku kosong di meja, meletakan pedang dan perisai yang ia bawa sedari tadi di dekat kursinya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tatapan penuh tanya dari sang Whitesmith ditujukan pada orang yang baru duduk tersebut.

"Kuterima, toh kita sedang nganggur kan?"

"Kau minta dicabik hidup-hidup oleh _Dia_? Seenaknya saja menerima misi dari kerajaan." Ucapan bernada sakrastik terlontar dari mulut sang High Priest. Pandangannya meremehkan Paladin tersebut.

"Lalu bulan ini kita akan makan apa kalau tidak bekerja? Dasar Priest gadungan."

"Setidaknya kau bisa tanya _Master_ dulu, Paladin lemah."

"Alat transmisi miliku rusak, mana bisa aku menghubungi _Master _saat itu? Priest sok tau."

"Sudahlah, sekarang sebaiknya kita menemui _Master_ di _Base_."

Whitesmith tersebut sudah maklum dengan pemandangan seperti ini, setidaknya ia harus menghentikan keributan mereka sebelum menarik perhatian orang-orang di bar itu. Kedua orang yang bagai anjing dan kucing itu mengangguk dari berjalan mengikuti Whitesmith berambut pirang tersebut keluar dari bar, menuju kearah base guild mereka, _Asgard._ Whitesmith tersebut melontarkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat setiap bulu kuduk Vladimir berdiri.

"Berdoa saja _Dia_ belum kembali dari misinya hari ini, kalau tidak"—ia menghela nafas—"entah bagaimana nasibmu nanti. "

* * *

_-Payon, Asgard's Guild Base-_

Pekikan riuh sudah menjadi _trademark_ guild '_gila' _tersebut, canda tawa, senyuman, persahabatan, dan yang lainnya adalah sesuatu yang langsung terlintas dalam benak orang-orang saat melihat pemandangan ini. Guild yang sudah menerima reputasi baik dimata masyarakat Rune Midgard ini terdiri dari banyak anggota. Namun tak hanya itu saja, guild ini juga banyak mendapat reputasi buruk, salah satu diantaranya adalah sering bertengkar di kota sehingga sering merisaukan warga.

"Yo! Kalian sudah kembali?"

Sapa seorang Clown yang sedang minum-minum dengan anggota guild lainnya saat ia melihat ketiga orang yang baru kembali dari Prontera tersebut memasuki bangunan guild. Ketiga orang tersebut hanya terseyum kecil dan mengangguk dan mengamati sekeliling guild.

"_Master_ ada disini kan?" Tanya High Priest berambut putih itu.

"Ada di bar, bagaimana dengan misimu, Leglius?"

"Entah, Paladin tolol ini mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Entah apa kata _Dia_ nanti."

Tatapan matanya menusuk tajam kearah Paladin berambut coklat tersebut, sedangkan yang disindir hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil menggerutu pelan seperti _'Dasar rambut uban_' dan semacamnya yang sontak membuat kedua orang itu kembali berseteru. Whitesmith wanita tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan menyumpahi mengapa ia bisa sekelompok dengan dua orang bodoh itu. Ia menarik kerah baju kedua orang tersebut dan menyeret mereka kearah bar yang ada di guild itu.

Tepat saat kaki mereka melangkahi pintu bar, aura-aura hitam serasa menusuk menembus kulit mereka, sontak membuat bulu kuduk ketiga orang itu berdiri tak karuan. Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuh mereka bertiga, mungkin ketiga orang itu akan memilih _bungee jumping_ di Umbala seratus kali daripada berhadapan dengan orang yang mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan ini.

Orang itu yang jelas berjenis kelamin wanita, duduk di meja bar, namun posisi duduknya berlawanan dengan ketiga orang yang baru saja masuk ke bar itu. Rambut _scarlet_ nya dengan indah tergerai sampai ke punggung, kain perban melilit daerah dadanya dengan cukup kencang, memastikan agar tidak sampai lepas. _Legging _hitamya membungkus pahanya yang seksi sampai kedaerah pergelangan kaki, kain putih bercorak api menyala diujungnya terikat rapi di sekeliling pinggulnya. _Gauntlet_ yang terbuat dari _Gold_ membungkus tangannya dengan sempurna. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa memakai semua atribut itu, atribut yang menyatakan _Job_ orang itu bukan _job_ yang sering kalian temui di khayalak ramai.

Di guild ini tidak ada yang berani membuat orang itu marah, membuat sang _Shura_ mengaum dengan buasnya. Namun malang bagi ketiga orang ini, mereka membuat keputusan yang salah. Shura wanita itu membalikan badannya menghadap pada Paladin dan komplotannya, memberi mereka semua tatapan tajam. Mungkin orang biasa sudah pingsan hanya karena aura intimidasi miliknya. Ketiga orang itu menyadari bahwa sang Shura sudah tahu tentang penerimaan misi dari kerajaan kali ini, kelihatan sekali dari mood dan kerutan sebal di wajahnya.

"Umm... kami bisa menjelaskan alasannya."

"Tidak perlu. Bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa mundur dari misi ini, kita tidak bisa mencoreng nama baik _Asgard_."

'_Memangnya guild ini masih punya nama baik?'_

Vladimir ingin mengatakan hal itu dan memutar bola matanya, namun ia masih sayang nyawa. Diberi _Death Glare_ oleh sang Shura saja sudah tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungmu.

"Namun misi ini tidaklah semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Kita berurusan dengan _Archeon_. Memang guild itu tidak terlalu membahayakan, namun kalian harus sadar bahwa guild ini mempunyai kartu as mereka, Nyx."

Ketiga orang itu diam dan mendengarkan sedikit _Briefing_ dari Shura tersebut, walau mereka ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Kita hanya tahu sedikit mengenai Nyx, bahkan wajah dari ciri-cirinya pun kita tidak tahu. Kita hanya tahu bahwa ia seorang Assasin Cross yang mempunyai senjata _Ice Pick_. Besok kita akan mulai perjalanan mencari base guild Archeon."

"Kita? Kau juga akan bergabung dengan kami, Joezette?"

Shura wanita yang dipanggil Joezette itu mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaan Whitesmith itu. Leglius tersenyum kecil, senang karena pekerjaan yang merepotkan ini akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sedangkan Vladimir hanya cemberut.

"Karena misi ini cukup penting, aku jadi ingin bergabung. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Myrtle?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kami malah senang kau mau bergabung dengan kami."

Myrtle bernafas lega, setidaknya mereka tidak jadi dikuliti oleh Joezette, malah keadaan berbalik jadi menguntungkan dimana pekerjaan akan lebih aman apabila Joezette ikut bergabung. Dan lagi, kedua orang yang selalu saja bertengkar itu akan sedikit lebih diam, mereka tidak akan berani ribut-ribut di depan Joezette.

"_Master _ada dimana? Kita harus melapor padanya kan?" Leglius menyadari bahwa _Master_ dari guild Tartaros sedang tidak ada disana. "Tadi Loke bilang _Master_ ada disini."

"Oh,_ Master _pergi keruangannya untuk beristirahat, aku sudah melapor padanya tentang misi kali ini jadi kita bisa segera bekerja." Timpal Joezette.

"Kita punya waktu senggang sampai besok pagi kan? Aku mau bersantai dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Vladimir melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari guild, ia ingin menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia menuju hutan Payon, tempat dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai selain di guild. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya saat ini, berada satu ruangan bersama Joezette selama kurang lebih lima menit saja sudah menguras adrenalinnya, apalagi selama beberapa hari kedepan ia akan berada dalam satu tim dengan sang Shura, membayangkannya saja sudah melelahkan.

Dalam opininya sendiri, sang Shura tidak jahat ataupun menyebalkan, malah ia sangat menyayangi wanita itu, layakanya kakak kandung. Ia percaya Myrtle maupun Leglius berpendapat sama, hanya saja Joezette terlalu tegas dan ketat dalam setiap tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Vladimir tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Joezette dan Leglius, mereka selalu berkelahi dan bertengkar bersama. Sedangkan Myrtle baru bergabung dengan guild Asgard belakangan ini.

Vladimir berhenti berjaan saat ia mencapai sebatang pohon tua yang cukup rimbun daunnya. Menghirup udara bersih hutan Payon, ia duduk dibawah pohon itu dan meletakan perisainya disampingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati keindahan alam yang diciptakan Tuhan. Membayangkan dirinya akan menghancurkan guild yang bernama Archeon membuatnya bersemangat. Ia tidak akan segan-segan dalam membantai guild itu, toh Archeon adalah guild ilegal.

Sebuah guild akan dikatakan ilegal jikalau melaksanakan tindakan yang mencurigakan dan berbahaya, seperti membangkang pada perintah Kerajaan dan melaksanakan misi pembunuhan terhadap penduduk sipil maupun pada anggota kerajaan. Lain hal dengan guild Assasin, namun guild Assasin hanya dilarang membunuh anggota Kerajaan.

Ia berniat untuk tidur tidur sebentar, namun bunyi gemerisik dari pohon diatasnya membuat ia segera berdiri mengambil perisainya dan mengeluarkan _Holy Avenger_ dari sarungnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat dari tempatnya semula, matanya mencari-cari objek mencurigakan dari atas pohon. Ia melihat seorang Assasin Cross berambut putih keperakan sedang bersandar dengan santai di salah satu dahan pohon itu.

Vladimir menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan curiga, sungguh ia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya tadi. Ia tahu seorang Assasin bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, namun baru kali ini ia merasakannya sendiri.

Assasin Cross wanita itu melirik kearah Paladin yang menatapnya dan dalam posisi siap siaga. Ia tersenyum kecil, namun sang Paladin tidak menyadarinya. Assasin Cross tersebut mengambil sebuah penutup mata yang Vladimir tahu adalah sebuah _Odin's Mask_, dan memakainya. Vladimir tidak sempat melihat matanya tadi, karena tertutup oleh bayangan daun pepohonan tua. Assasin Cross itu melompat turun dari pohon tua tersebut dengan mantap.

"Maaf aku membuatmu tidak nyaman ya? Aku akan segera pergi." Suara Assasin Cross itu begitu dingin dan dewasa, nada khas seorang Assasin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku yang mengganggu istirahatmu, aku tidak sadar ada orang lain yang sudah menempati pohon itu." Vladimir jadi salah tingkah. Ia menyarungkan kembali pedang kesayangannya tersebut, namun ia belum mau meletakan perisainya, ia tidak akan pernah lengah pada siapapun, apalagi seorang Assasin.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku sudah cukup lama tidur disana."

"Ah, silahkan lanjutkan istirahatnya, pohon itu bukan hanya milikku saja kan?" Vladimir tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus segera pergi." Tolak Assasin itu.

Ia teringat tentang misinya tadi pagi, bukankah orang yang ia cari juga seorang Assasin? Mungkin saja ia mendapatkan suatu petunjuk dari wanita itu. Vladimir melirik kearah tubuh dan pinggang Assasin Cross itu, ia mencari-cari senjata atau apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk, dan ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah _Infilator_ tergantung dipinggangnya, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi sesuatu yang tergantung di pinggang sang Assasin selain _Infilator _itu, yaitu sebuah _Ice Pick._ _Bingo._

Bukti utama sudah ia dapatkan, tapi ia bukanlah seseorang yang tergesa-gesa dalam melakukan sesuatu, ia harus memastikan segala sesuatunya dengan jelas. Nah, sekarang ia harus memutar otak agar ia bisa mendapatkan nama Assasin itu.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku belum pernah menemui orang lain yang nyaman bersantai di pohon ini selain kau."

"... Bukankah lebih sopan kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, tuan Paladin?" Assasin tersebut menjawab setelah terdia beberapa saat, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku Vladimir."

Vladimir berpura-pura kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Assasin Cross tersebut membalikan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan Vladimir. Namun Vladimir menghentikannya dengan suara mengejek.

"Ayolah, bukannya tidak sopan kalau kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu namamu, Assasin?" Assasin Cross tersebut tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. Namun hal itu hanya bertahan sebentar.

"Sebut saja aku Nyx."

Lalu bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, ia menghilang.

_Gotcha._

_

* * *

_

-_Payon Forest, South side-_

Nyx berlari dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dengan lincah, setelah ia merasa jarak tempatnya tidur tadi dengan tempatnya saat ini sudah cukup jauh, ia berhenti sejenak. Assasin Cross tersebut mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantongnya dan melihatnya dengan senyum sinis.

_Gotcha._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Alat Transmisi berberntuk seperti earphone, berguna untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota guild maupun individu (whisper).

Mungkin anda masih asing dengan job Shura? Baru Release di indonesia Desember lalu sih. Kalau saya lihat di web official RO indonesia, namanya bukan Shura, melainkan Gladiator. Tapi saya lebih nyaman pakai sebutan Shura, yang berasal dari RO Korea aslinya. Job ini merupakan perubahan dari job Champion. Bila ada pertanyaan bisa melalui review ataupun PM. Thanks for reading!


	3. Ambush

**Chaos**

**Friendship/ Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Multi pairing in the future**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok owned by Lyto and Lee Myoung Jin**

**Chapter Three: Ambush  
**

* * *

"Menurut info yang kudapat, markas mereka berada tidak jauh dari Prontera. Ada baiknya kita menyelidiki _Prontera Field_ terlebih dahulu."

Suasana ruang tengah guild Asgard yang ramai dan berisik tidak mengganggu keseriusan Joezette untuk berdiskusi dengan para anggota timnya. Secangkir kopi hitam berada dalam genggaman tangannya, lidahnya terasa pahit setelah menegak sedikit isi dari cangkir itu. Sang Whitesmith hanya mengangguk, sedangkan High Priest berambut putih di sebelahnya membuka mulut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya guild Archeon ini seperti apa? Kau belum sempat memberi info ini pada kami." Joezette mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Leglius.

"Kurasa aku terburu-buru saat itu, makanya aku mengirim Vlad jadi wakilku di rapat dadakan kemarin." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput cairan hitam itu untuk kedua kalinya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Archeon sebenarnya termasuk salah satu guild ilegal, anggotanya cukup banyak, namun identitas Ketuanya masih belum diketahui. Selama ini pergerakan guild itu dikontrol oleh sang wakil ketua, Nyx. Itupun hanya nama samaran."

"Ini bukan situasi yang menguntungkan, kita belum tahu ciri-cirinya seperti apa, bahkan dia pria atau wanita kita tidak tahu. Anggota Archeon sepertinya cukup baik dalam menyimpang rahasia." Joezette menghela nafas panjang.

"Kurasa dia wanita. Dalam mitologi, Nyx adalah istri dari _Erebus _dan ibu dari _Thanatos_." Sahut sang Healer. "Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain selain mengobrak-abrik guild itu untuk menarik perhatiannya, eh?" Leglius terlihat antusias dan senyum menyeringai terpahat di wajahnya. Myrtle dan Joezette hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sang **High Priest** yang bisa dibilang berlawanan dengan sikap Priest biasa.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menangkap pelaku pembunuhan, tindakan yang berlebihan tidak diper—"

"Mereka itu guild ilegal, tidak ada salahnya mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk membersihkan sampah kan?"

Belum selesai Joezette bicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh sang Paladin yang baru kembali dari acara bersantainya. Ia berjalan kearah ketiga temannya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan itu dan menduduki tempat yang masih kosong disebelah Leglius.

"Lagipula, aku ada info menarik untukmu. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang bernama Nyx ini."

Perkataan Vladimir sontak membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu kompak mengangkat alis matanya. Joezette memberikan tatapan 'Cepat-lanjutkan-kalau-tidak-mau-kubunuh'

"Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu seorang Assasin Cross di tempatku biasa bersantai _dan_ dia mempunyai Ice Pick." Vladimir merasakan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari ketiga orang yang sedang duduk bersamanya. "Dia menyebut dirinya Nyx."

"Lalu kau tidak mengejarnya?" tatap Myrtle.

"Orang lemah macam dia mana mampu menghadapi pembunuh professional sendirian?"

Leglius melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memberi Vladimir pandangan meremehkan. Merasa dihina, sang Paladin menghempaskan perisainya ke wajah Healer berambut putih tersebut dengan cukup keras. Malang bagi Leglius, perisai yang dihempaskan ke wajahnya adalah _Thorn Shield_, mungkin malam ini dia akan tidur dalam keadaan wajah bolong dimana-mana. Pertempuran antara Paladin dan High Priest itu sudah tak dapat terelakan lagi, namun segera terhenti ketika dehaman sang Shura memasuki telinga kedua rival tersebut.

"Kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah orang yang kita cari. Segera siapkan segala keperluan kalian untuk perjalanan besok. Dan –" Joezette melihat kearah Leglius untuk beberapa saat. "—jangan lupa obati wajahmu, Leglius."

Leglius segera mengambil crystal mirror yang disodorkan oleh Myrtle dan bergumam '_Sial'_ sambil mengutuki Vladimir yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu ke kamarnya.

_Meanwhile,_ Di suatu tempat di hutan sebelah barat Payon, seorang wanita sedang duduk di dahan pohon tua yang cukup kokoh. Rambut putih keperakannya menutupi bagian samping wajahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan ia memejamkan matanya, mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan langsung mengira wanita ini sedang tertidur. Namun kenyataannya tidak, ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

'_Mungkin Paladin itu sudah menargetku sekarang.'_

Nyx sadar saat Paladin itu menanyakan namanya, sikapnya seperti canggung yang dibuat-buat. Dan lagi, mata Paladin itu selalu bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu di pinggangnya. Saat itu Nyx langsung teringat tentang sebuah foto seorang targetnya yang baru.

_Bzz... Bzz_

Nyx menekan tombol alat transmisi yang terpasang di telinganya, ia sudah tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Kembali ke base, ada perubahan rencana."

Nyx menghela nafas kecil. "Segera. Ada apa?"

Orang itu berbicara secara singkat melalui alat transmisi, lalu memutuskan kontaknya dengan Nyx begitu saja. Nyx segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat.

Ia tersenyum dingin.

* * *

-_Morning, Base Guild Asgard-_

Hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah membuka kedua kelopak matanya adalah sinar matahari pagi. Kicauan burung-burung kecil yang merdu menjadi harmoni indah yang mengiringi kota yang asri itu. Myrtle meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sesekali ia menguap lebar, tak kuasa menahan kantuknya. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat, ia ingin kembali ke alam mimpi namun keadaan tak mengijinkannya, ia harus melaksanakan misi hari ini dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu dirinya di ruang makan. Myrtle berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil atribut khas Whitesmith dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia segera turun menuju ruang makan dimana anggota timnya sedang menunggu. Myrtle melihat Joezette sedang membalik-balik koran yang ia pegang sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya. Segera saja ia menghampiri Shura itu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, sementara Leglius sibuk dengan _Harshbrown_ dan _Bacon_ dipiringnya. Menyadari ada yang janggal, ia tidak melihat Vladimir di ruangan itu.

"Vlad masih tidur, kurasa." Seolah menjawab pikiran Myrtle, Joezette menyahut. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada koran dihadapannya. "Setelah sarapan, kita akan segera berangkat."

Myrtle mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang tersedia di counter dekat meja tempat ia duduk tadi. Setelah membayar makanan yang ia ambil, ia mulai mengunyah dengan perlahan dan menikmati sarapannya itu. Vladimir datang tak lama setelah Myrtle menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan memesan segelas jus.

"Lebih cepat kita berangkat, lebih baik. Apa kalian sudah siap?" Joezette menutup koran yang sedari tadi ia baca dan menghabiskan sisa kopinya. Leglius, Myrtle, dan Vladimir mengangguk mantap. Mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan payon dengan mudah, monster-monster yang ada disana tergolong pasif dan ramah, sehingga tidak menyulitkan keempat orang itu. Namun keadaan damai tidak akan berlangsung sama setelah hal ini terjadi.

_Krakk..._

"Eh?"

Leglius yakin ia menginjak sesuatu, mungkin sebatang ranting toh ini adalah hutan, itu sudah menjadi hal umum. Ia melihat kearah objek yang tak sengaja ia injak—dan memang sebatang ranting. Namun ranting itu bukanlah ranting biasa, ranting terkutuk—_Dead Branch._ Matanya membelalak lebar melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari Dead Branch itu, ia melompat kebelakang dengan sigap, membuat rekan satu tim-nya melihat ia dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ap—?"

"Mundur!"

Belum sempat Myrtle selesai bertanya, seekor Ice Titan muncul dari aura hitam Dead Branch tersebut, membuatnya melonjak terkejut. Ice Titan tersebut meraung keras dan langsung mengayunkan lengan es nya kearah Whitesmith yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Vladimir menusukan perisainya ke tanah dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Myrtle. Aura hijau keluar dari tubuhnya dan seutas selubung tak kasat mata terhubung pada tubuh Myrtle yang masih kaku ditempat.

"Devotion!"

Kedua lengan Ice Titan tersebut mengayun untuk menghimpit sang Whitesmith, namun selubung tak kasat mata melindunginya. Sedangkan serangan mutlak yang seharusnya diterima Myrtle beralih ke sang Paladin. Ia menyerengit kesakitan, tapi tak ada waktu untuk hal itu, ia harus melakukan serangan balik.

"Heal!" Leglius merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan merapalkan mantra, lalu mengarahkannya pada rivalnya yang tengah terluka, aura hijau yang menyenangkan terpancar dari telapak tangannya menuju Vladimir. Tak berhenti sampai disana, ia melemparkan sebuah Blue Gemstone kearah Myrtle yang sudah mendapat kesadarannya kembali.

"Safety Wall."

Selubung berwarna merah muda menyeruak dari tanah dan melingkari tubuh sang Whitesmith. Joezette memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya dan memanggil Spirit-spirit miliknya secara bersamaan. Ia menyalurkan udara yang masuk menuju paru-parunya, secara perlahan ia mengeluarkan udara itu lagi. Kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan bola mata jernih berwarna coklat madu.

"Zen."

Lima buah spirit berbentuk bola mengelilingi sang Shura yang kini berlari menuju Ice Titan dengan kecepatan penuh. Monster es tersebut mengayunkan kedua lengannya kearah Joezette, namun dengan sigap sang Shura melompat keatas lengan Ice Titan dan terus berlari menuju kepala, hendak melancarkan serangan yang pertama dan terakhirnya.

Ice Titan yang sadar hanya menepuk udara kosong, melihat ke arah bahunya yang kini telah dihinggapi oleh mangsanya. Joezette memusatkan tenaga di lengan dan mengepalkan tangan hingga mengeluarkan asap. Ice titan tersebut hendak menepuk Joezette yang berada di bahunya, namun dengan mudah Shura tersebut menghindar dan melompat ke dahan pohon, tepat diatas kepala sang Titan. Joezette menendang dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakannnya itu dan meluncur dengan cepat kearah kepala Ice Titan.

"Tiger Cannon!"

Kepalan tangan yang para golongan Monk percaya dapat menghancurkan batu karang, kini tepat meninju kepala Ice Titan tersebut. Tekanan dan kekuatan dashyat membuat kepala sang Ice Titan hancur menjadi serpihan es yang melayang ke berbagai penjuru. Sebagai serangan penutup, Myrtle mencengkeram Cart miliknya dan mengayunkannya dengan penuh tenaga ke badan Ice Titan yang hampir mati tersebut.

"Cart Termination."

Hempasan gerobak yang dashyat itu mengakhiri hidup Ice Titan tersebut. Raungan keras terdengar ke seluruh penjuru arah, perlahan-lahan puing es yang membentuk badan Ice Titan itu runtuh ke tanah.

"Joezette... ini..." Leglius berbisik dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, bisa jadi ini perangkap."

_Clap...Clap... Clap.._

Suara dua telapak tangan yang saling ditepuk berulang kali itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mata keempat orang tersebut membelalak lebar melihat segerombolan orang yang sudah mengepung rapat mereka, dengan senjata masing-masing ditangan. Senyuman menyeringai menghias wajah segerombolan orang tak diundang tersebut. Myrtle mengedarkan pandangannya kearah orang-orang itu, setiap dari mereka mempunyai satu kesamaan. Tatoo. Lambang guild bergambar sebilah Pedang yang dililit tangkai mawar menghiasi satu titik di tubuh mereka semua.

_Archeon...?_

"Kalian bermaksud menyergap kami, tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya? Heh... "

Salah satu Knight disana mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek, dan keempat orang itu tidak bisa mengelak. Joezette mengumpat pelan. Ia terlalu fokus pada Ice Titan tadi, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang-orang tersebut.

"Serang!"

Macam-macam rapalan mantra dan hunusan pedang mengarah keempat orang itu. Leglius mengeluarkan tiga batu sekaligus dengan warna berbeda dan sebotol Holy Water, membisikan beberapa doa dan melemparkan semuanya sekaligus di tanah dekat mereka.

"Demi nama yang Kudus, pinjamkanlah sedikit kekuatanMu untuk melindungi yang terkasih... Basilica!"

Cahaya suci berwarna hijau keluar dari tanah-tanah di sekitar Leglius, ketiga temannya segera melompat mundur ke samping High Priest tersebut. Cahaya kehijauan itu sekarang melebar membentuk dinding-dinding yang mengamankan siapapun yang berada didalamnya. Anak panah yang semula melesat tepat kearah mereka, menabrak dinding Basilica dan patah menjadi dua. Tapi keadaan itu taakan berlangsung selamanya, mereka dipacu untuk membuat rencana yang cepat dan saat yang tepat untuk menyerang balik. Lagipula keadaan ini juga melumpuhkan keempat orang itu, mereka tidak bisa menyerang dari dalam Basilica.

Leglius berkonsentrasi agar Basilica-nya dapat bertahan selama mungkin, Vladimir menggenggam erat perisainya dan berlari menerjang lawan yang terdekat darinya. Ia berhasil merubuhkan satu orang dalam aksinya, namun pihak lawan tak tinggal diam saja, sebuah kapak Blacksmith berayun hendak menghantam punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan mengerahkan konsentrasinya pada perisai yang dipegangnya untuk menangkis senjata tajam tersebut.

"Reflect Shield."

Kerusakan yang dilakukan kapak itu memantul ke pemiliknya, membuat Blacksmith tersebut jatuh pingsan. Selagi perhatian orang-orang tersebut teralihkan oleh Vladimir, Joezette mengambil kesempatan emas ini untuk menyelinap ke tengah-tengah kawanan anggota Archeon menggunakan Body Relocation.

"Zen."

Lagi-lagi lima bola spirit mengelilingin tubuh sang Shura berambut Scarlet tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Joezette sampai ia membentuk kepalan tangan sekeras baja dan memukul tanah dibawahnya.

"Earth Shaker."

Suara retakan tanah menggemuruh ke seluruh penjuru arah, disusul dengan gempa bumi yang membahana, tanah-tanah menyeruak keatas dan terbelah bercabang-cabang. Guncangan tanah yang keras dan tidak rata membuat keseimbangan mereka hilang, pohon-pohon jatuh menimpa mereka yang tidak cepat menghindar. Vladimir kembali melompat kedalam perlindungan Basilica agar tak terkena timpaan phon-pohon besar khas hutan Payon. Leglius dan Vladimir sama-sama menggerutu pelan.

"Dasar, kalau tidak ada Basilica, kita juga bisa kena getahnya tahu."

Joezette tersenyum sinis dan melompati beberapa pohon yang rubuh dan tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di tanah. Setidaknya serangan tadi sudah mengurangi sekitar seperempat anggota Archeon. Myrtle menghela nafas panjang. _Sepertinya hal ini masih berlangsung lama._ Leglius merasa Basilica-nya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, ia mengendurkan konsentrasinya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya kehijauan yang membentuk dinding itu mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Maaf, Basilicanya Cuma bisa sampai segin—"

Belum sempat Leglius menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah Venom Knife belumur cairan keunguan menancap di bahu sang High Priest. Rasa sakit dan perih menghambur ke seluruh sel-sel darah dan mengunci otot-ototnya. Mata ketiga temannya membelalak lebar menyaksikan High Priest tersebut jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya. Air muka ketiga orang selain Leglius itu mendadak berubah pucat. Joezette merasakan kepanikan menyelimuti kepalanya, tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah reflek berlari menghampiri Leglius yang mulai mengeluarkan peluh dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"LIUS!"

Joezette jatuh berlutut di samping Leglius dan mencabut Venom Knife yang menancap di bahu temannya tersebut. Darah berlomba-lomba keluar dari bahu sang High priest, noda merah mengaburkan baju putih suci yang ia kenakan. Joezette mengamati lumuran racun yang tersisa di pisau itu, racun biasa pasti tidak akan bereaksi secepat ini, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang melemparkan Venom Knife itu.

_Nyx!_

Joezette mengumpat dalam hati, ia meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu Leglius yang terluka dan menekan energinya kesana. Cahaya kehijauan terpancar dari telapak tangannya, membuat luka Leglius tertutup sedikit, namun sudah terlambat, racunnya sudah menyebar. Ia yakin dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, temannya tersebut tak akan bernyawa lagi. Satu-satunya cara untuk menetralkan racun khas Assasin adalah Detoxify dari Assasin itu sendiri.

"Myrtle, jaga Lius."

Ia meletakkan Leglius di tanah dan berbalik menghadap Vladimir, sedangkan pandangan Vladimir jelalatan mencari objek yang sama dengan pikiran Joezette. Dan ia berhasil menangkap bayangan sang Assasin berambut perak tersebut di salah satu dahan pohon terdekat. Kemarahan jelas terpancar dari mata sang Paladin, sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau..!"

"Tunggu Vlad."

Joezette mencengkeram pundak Vladimir yang dilapisi armor besi. Ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakang Nyx, dan firasatnya mengatakan hal yang kurang mengenakan. Suara tertawa bernada rendah terdengar pelan dari bawah pohon tempat Nyx berdiri. Firasatnya betul.

"Kerjamu bagus, Nyx."

'_Suara itu... jangan-jangan..'_

Rambut hitam yang tertata dengan gaya acak-acakan dan sepasang warna bermata senada dengan rambutnya, tatoo sebilah pedang yang dililit tangkai mawar menghiasi dada bidang _Shadow Chaser_-nya tersebut yang merupakan lambang guild Archeon. Asap putih dari rokok yang terselip di bibirnya menyembul ke angkasa, raut wajahya mengejek dan licik.

"Zoltar?"

Ya, tebakannya tidak salah. Joezette tak bisa menutupi kekagetan sekaligus kemarahan yang mulai mengubah raut wajahnya tersebut. Sang Shadow Chaser yang akrab dipanggil Zoltar adalah salah satu anggota aktif kerajaan Rune Midgard yang kerap kali menyumbang pendapat dalam rapat kerajaan. Joezette memang pernah menduga bahwa orang ini memang licik dan bukan partner yang bisa diajak bekerja sama dalam pemerintahan. Tapi ia tidak menduga bahwa salah satu orang kepercayaan King Tristan III ini adalah ketua Dark Guild sekaligus dalang dibalik pembunuhan sang raja.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Nona."

"Kau...! Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh rajamu sendiri?"

"Mudah saja, aku hanya perlu memerintahkan orang yang professional untuk melakukannya, dan selesai sudah."

Joezette menggertakan gigi untuk mencegah kata-kata kasar yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Shadow Chaser yang tengah berbicara dengan santainya tentang membunuh seorang raja, yang merupakan rajanya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu apa konsekuensinya bila raja terbunuh? Kemungkinan besar Republik Schwarzwald akan menyerang Rune Midgard ditengah-tengah kepanikan seperti ini."

Zoltar terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena memang itu yang kurencanakan."

Urat marah menyebul di ubun-ubun Vladimir, ia sudah tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. Segala omong kosong yang Zoltar utarakan benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Ia mengganggam pedangnya dengan erat, mengangkat tamengnya dan berlari menerjang sang dalang kekacauan ini.

"Jangan gegabah, Vlad!"

Mrytle ingin menghentikan kecerobohan Vladimir, tapi ia harus menjaga Leglius yang kini nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan pucat pasi. Zoltar tersenyum picik. Vladimir melompat dan hendak menikam Zoltar, namun pedangnya tajamnya hanya menembus udara kosong. Tidak, serangannya tidak meleset atapun Zoltar menghindarinya. Vladimir sadar, yang ia tusuk bukanlah sosok asli Shadow Chaser tersebut, namun copy-an dirinya yang berbentuk hologram. Zoltar sudah berada jauh dibelakang hologram dirinya bersama dengan Nyx, memakai Back Sliding yang merupakan keahlian mereka sewaktu Thief. Hologram tubuh Zoltar mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna jingga yang berpendar terang. Yang Vladimir tahu, itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Gawat..."

Vladimir langsung melompat mundur sejauh yang ia bisa sebelum hologram itu mulai menunjukan aksinya, apapun itu.

"Feint Bomb."

_BLARR!_

_._

_._

_._

.

* * *

Maaf kalo deskripsinya rumit dan aneh, saya lagi tidak dalam mood menulis m(_ _")m. 


End file.
